Skyrim: Sangue's Journey
by Ultimate Sima Zhao
Summary: When Skyrim is in civil unrest and the dragons return, who can save them? How about a man shadowed in darkness named Sangue who won't express himself to anyone? Yeah... let's hope that he changes soon or else, Skyrim and Tamriel are fucked. Rated M for adult content and a lot of gore.


**Skyrim: Sangue's** **Journey**  
Chapter 1: Welcome to Skyrim Part 1

**Waz up people. Ultimate Assassin here with a new story. It's one of my many playthroughs, featuring the one, the only, SANGUE! ****I do not own Skyrim but Sangue is my character. Anyway let's get on with the story.** **Oh yeah, Sangue is wearing Altair's robes but the white is now black.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

**"SHOUT"**

**_"Dragon Language."_**

**_"Daedric Prince"_**

* * *

As Sangue woke with a massive headache, his blurry vision faded and he realized that his hands were tied and that he was in a cart. "So you're finally awake." Sangue heard a voice say that and looked to see a man sitting across from him in the same situation.

"You were trying to cross the border, weren't you? Walked into that Imperial ambush, just like us and that thief over there." Sangue looked to his right and saw the thief seating next to the blonde Nord.

"Damn you Stormcloaks." He sneered. "Skyrim was just fine until you came along. The Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could have stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell."

He turned to Sangue and said "You and me. We shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks that they want." "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now thief." The Imperial driver then said "Shut up back there!"

"What's with him?" The thief joked to the man in front of him who was gagged. "Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!" the Nord hissed. "Yeah right." Sangue said. "Wait. The leader of the rebellion? But if they've captured you, OH GODS! Where are they taking us?"

"I don't know but Soverngarde awaits." "No this isn't happening. It can't be happening." As the carriage reached a town, Sangue heard a voice say "General Tulius, the headsmen is waiting." "Good let's get this over with." Sangue then heard the thief praying "Shor, Dibella, Akatosh, Divines, please help me."

The blonde Nord looked at the man known as General Tulius speaking to 2 Thalmor. "Look at him! General Tulius the military governor! And it looks like the Thalmor are with him! Damn elves, I bet they had something to do with this!" The carriage stopped and the thief asked "Why are we stopping?"

"Why do you think? End of the line." "No we're not rebels. You have to tell them!" "Face your death with some courage, thief!" As each one of them stepped off the carriage, the female Imperial captain said "Step toward the block when your name is called."

"Empire loves their damn lists." "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." As the gagged man walked toward the block, the blonde Nord said "It's been an honor serving you, Jarl Ulfric." "Ralof of Riverwood. Lokir of Rorikstead." "No, I'm not a rebel, you can't do this!"

Lokir ran past them and toward the gate but an arrow pierced through his back into his heart. "Anyone else feel like running?" "Wait, you there. Step forward." Sangue walked toward the 2 and was asked "Who are you?" "Sangue." "Well we can't see your face so the hood will have to come off."

The Imperial captain walked behind him but he elbowed her in the face when she was about to pull down his hood. "No one touches the hood." "Fine. We'll see your face when the headsmen cuts your head off." "Follow the captain, Sangue."

He followed behind the captain who now had a blood lip and stood in between 2 Stormcloaks. General Tulius stood in front of Ulfric and said "Jarl Ulfric. Some here in Helgen call you a hero but a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."

Ulfric grunted as if he was trying to say something. "You started this war! Plunged Skyrim into chaos and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace!" They heard a roar and the man Sangue saw before with the list asked "What was that?" "It's nothing, carry on."

"Yes General Tulius." The captain said to the priestess "Give them their last rites." Half way through, a stormcloak went up to the block and said "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with." "As you wish."

The stormcloak's head was laid and the block and his last words were "My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials, can you say the same?" His head was cut off and fell into a basket. Several people yelled something but Sangue didn't care. "Next, the man in the hood!"

they heard the same roar once more and one Imperial said "There it is again." "I said next prisoner!" "To the block, Sangue. Nice and Easy." Sangue walked up and his head was laid on the stone block. Before he could be executed, a dragon came from around the mountain and landed on a tower.

He shouted and the sky toward into a swirl of clouds with a orange center. Rocks on fire began to rain down and Sangue was knocked away from the block by another shout. Ralof from before helped him up and said "Come on. We have to get out of here."

The 2 ran into the tower where the unbound and no longer gagged leader of the Stormcloaks was. "Jarl Ulfric, is that a dragon? Could the legends be true? "Legends don't burn down villages. We have to move now!"

The 3 ran up the tower when the dragon busted through the wall crushing a stormcloak and breathed fire at them. Sangue jumped out of the way and when the dragon left, Ralof said "Jump into the inn on the other side. We'll come when we can."

Sangue jumped through the hole in the roof and ran out the inn. "Hamming, you need to get over here." He looked to see a kid walking away from a dead body when the dragon landed behind him. Sangue ran, grabbed the kid and got behind cover as the dragon shot fire.

"Thanks, mister." "Still alive, Sangue? Stick close to me if you want to stay that way. Gunar take care of the boy, I have to find General Tulius and join the defense." "Gods guide you, Hadvar." Sangue and Hadvar moved behind a burned building when the dragon landed on the wall and they were right under it.

It burned an Imperial Archer alive and the 2 ran when it flew into the air. General Tulius said to Hadvar "Hadvar, get into the keep, soldier! We're leaving!" "Looks like it's just you and me, Sangue." The 2 ran toward the keep when Ralof was running toward them as well.

"Ralof, you damn traitor! OUT OF MY WAY!" "We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time." "Fine, I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!" Sangue ran into the keep with Hadvar and the Nord Imperial soldier said "Looks like we're the only ones who made it. Was that really a dragon? Bringers of the end-times?"

"No, I think it was a Argonian who was having a bad day." Sangue replied sarcastically. "Come here so I can cut those bindings off." Hadvar brought out a dagger and cut them off and said "Look for some weapons, you're going to need them."

Sangue searched inside a chest and found a key and a Iron Sword. '_It'll have to do._' He thought. He sheathed the sword on the left side of his hip and said "Ready." "Alright, let's go." Hadvar pulled on a chain making the gate open. Sangue went in first and he started to hear voices. "Stormcloaks." he said. "Let's see if we can reason with them." Sangue pulled the chain and Hadvar went in first.

"We're not here to-" Hadvar was interrupted by a battleaxe heading for his head and he ducked. Sangue charged in and his Iron Sword swung at the male Stormcloak who swung the axe and their two weapons clashed while Hadvar dealt with the female one. Sangue kicked him back and sent a swipe at his neck which the Nord dodged easily.

He swung his axe in a mighty arch but Sangue dodged it. The force of the swing was so hard that the steel battleaxe was embedded in the ground and while the Nord tried to pull it out, Sangue stabbed his sword through his heart.

The Nord died instantly and Sangue pulled his sword out, allowing the body to fall backwards. Hadvar shoved his sword through the female stormcloak's head causing blood and brains to spray onto the ground. Hadvar pulled his sword out and sheathed it.

"Come on, let's keep moving." He then tried to open a door but it was locked. Sangue pulled out a key and unlocked it. "Let's move." Sangue said as he walked down the steps. It led to a hallway and when the 2 began to walk, part of the ceiling fell down and blocked their path.

"Damn, that dragon doesn't let up." Hadvar said. "This way." Sangue opened a door leading into a storeroom and he saw 2 Stormcloaks, one searching a barrel. Hadvar grabbed his bow and aimed at the one who wasn't near the barrel.

He released the arrow and it embedded itself into his head. When the body hit the ground, the other Stormcloak was alerted but he was too late. Sangue sent his sword through the Nord's throat when he turned and pulled it out as Crimson blood began to flow from the cut.

"An old storeroom. Check the place for any potions. We're going to need them." Hadvar said. Sangue found 3 potions of minor magicka, 2 of minor stamina, and 5 of minor health. "Ready?" "Yeah, lets move."

* * *

**Sorry if I cut it off but I've been working on this chapter for months so I'm going to make escaping Helgen several parts. So, Ultimate Assassin is out.**


End file.
